halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SPARTAN-014 (EliteMaster117)
Will-014 is a SPARTAN-II Commando who served in the UNSC and was involved in multiple Insurrectionist operations, undercover actions, and stealth missions, along with fighting the Covenant in the Human-Covenant War. STATUS REPORT: OPENING Dear Jacob, I am extremely pleased with your selection of SPARTAN! He operates extremely efficiently! He was a very happy-go lucky kid, with an extreme intelligence, and a good amount of strength put to use! He seemed to be attracted to old me! Funny, right? He was a great person, and still is, but he has suffered the side effects of the third drug. Or at least to an extent. Now he seems to be a very dark, very... Emotionless. Since the augments, he hasn't spoken aside from when asked a question from his superior. He doesn't seem.... Human. But, he operates about as great as a tank operates on a Unggoy troop! Great! Well, anyways, I'm forwarding you the file on him. ONI makes me do one for every SPARTAN, though the word classified comes up a lot. Anyways, hope you reply back! ::::::::Sincerely, Catherine E. Halsey DATA FILE Full name: Will XXX Blood type: A+ Height: 6'10 Weight: 175 lbs. Rating: Chief Petty Officer Unit: SPARTAN-II Commando/Unit 3 (FORMER) Service number: classified Enlistment date: classified Location: UNSC Punishment by Consumption (Destroyer) Born: June 7th, 2511 Gender: M Citizen: classified Age: classified Occupation: classified Biography Early Life and Discovery Growing up in a lower class family in the town of Mansfield, the state of Ohio, on Earth. He went to a poor school, and his education was fairly poor. His mother barely supported him, but his father had become involved in gambling and gangs, but only for good. It was two years before his kidnapping that the violence started. A series of crimes popped up around Mansfield, and Will's father was behind them. He was only doing what he had to do for his family to keep their daily lives. His employers, a local gang with a blank check always on hand, had been paying him counterfeit money. After two years of employment, they gave him four thousand American currency. He was caught buying his now child a toy with counterfeit money. He was arrested. One day before his sentencing, after four months of observation, Will was kidnapped by the UNSC. A day later, Will's father was sentenced to fifty years in prison for 34 counts of robbery, and 28 counts of using counterfeit money. Life went on for Will's clone and his mother, and he survived for four years, fighting off disease and infection. Being an only child, when he died at the age of 10, his mother was alone. She went into a deep depression, sulked, and finally, after so many weeks, committed suicide. Training Of the 150 selected to become a SPARTAN-II, Will was of the seventy-five to remain. The training was difficult, and painstakingly long, but he accomplished a lot in that time, including making a few friends. He was outgoing, loud, and a bit of a clown, and that got him a few thousand push ups in his time at Painland. He watched the luckiest SPARTAN, John-117, and admired him. He modeled his actions after him, and became a much more uptight boy, up until the point he was assigned to a team. His team, White Team, was made up of himself, Joe-001, May-148, Lorenzo-060, and Hayden-025. The team wasn't near good as multiple teams, such as Red, Blue, or Orange, but were good competitors with other teams. In his last few true months, before the augmentations, he was involved in an accident in which Hayden-025 and another SPARTAN were involved in a fight. The two SPARTANs were dueling it out in a ship while three marines were sitting on a bench, laughing. They were drinking, and according to accounts by Will, "smelled like a mix between Grunt breath and Elite blood". Will ran up to them, and after multiple protests, to where they belched in his face, he took one of the marine's nightstick, and as they got up to go stop him, he assaulted the unsuspecting SPARTAN, and saved his team member. Ever since the event they became good friends, and stuck together for the rest of their lives. Augmentation Procedures After the incident, Will went through procedures as normal, and was augmented by the following: #'Carbide ceramic ossification': advanced material grafting onto skeletal structures to make bones virtually unbreakable. Recommended coverage not to exceed 3 percent total bone mass because significant white blood cell necrosis. #'Muscular enhancement injections': protein complex is injected intramuscularly to increase tissue density and decrease lactase recovery time. Risk: 5 percent of test subjects experience a fatal cardiac volume increase. #'Catalytic thyroid implant': platinum pellet containing human growth hormone catalyst is implanted in the thyroid to boost growth of skeletal and muscle tissues. Risk: rare instances of elephantiasis. Another risk is to get a suppressed sexual drive. #'Occipital capillary reversal': submergence and boasted blood vessel flow beneath the rods and cones of subject’s retina. It produces a marked visual perception increase. Risk: retinal rejection and detachment. It can also cause permanent blindness. #'Superconducting fabrication of neural dendrites': alteration of bioelectrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. Three hundred percent increase in subject reflexes. Anecdotal evidence of marked increase in intelligence, memory and creativity. Risk: significant instances of Parkinson’s disease and Fletcher’s Syndrome. After the augments, Will became much more serious. The only person he joked around with was SPARTAN-025. He possibly suffered extended side effects from Augment number three, as around females, he became more relaxed, and usually didn't speak at all. His teammate, Joe-001 was crippled for life, and eventually died, while the rest of the team continued to be SPARTANs. They were about to go into real combat. Human-Covenant War Battle of Ragasa V Of the first outbreaks in the Human-Covenant War, this was one. The Covenant were building a Refueling station, and when the war was over, they would simply glass the planet. The planet had a small population, no bigger than 40 million, but heavy amounts of Kig-Yar were set up to defend the Elites working. It was a few weeks into progress, when a UNSC frigate, the Immolation and Conservation, was shot down after investigating. A team of SPARTAN-IIs was sent to investigate. It was said to be insurrectionists, like so many other times, and the war wasn't public yet. Harvest wasn't even glassed. The team found out what the Covenant were doing, and put a stop to it. They shut down the mining devices, killed the Kig-Yar, and blew a hole straight through the gate. What they found was amazing. Vehicles, Elite workers, Grunts eating their daily "Food Nipple". Since the Elites engaged first, the SPARTANs fought back. The vehicles weren't ready. The Grunts were unarmed. The Covenant soldiers and the facility were taken down, and destroyed, along with much of Ragasa V's minerals. Incident at Palladium On the small planet of Palladium, a vacation resort, to some, the Covenant were, in another attempt, mining for minerals to refuel. A leak in one of the equipment pieces set off a massive explosion, and quickly, more Covenant soldiers rushed to the aid of the miners. The SPARTANs were sent to investigate. Last time, ONI took the Helmet cam footage and stored it away, saying it was insurrectionists. The excuse for everything. Now it was time for a second run. When they landed, they found a small island, charred to a pulp. The radiation levels were off the charts. The energy shielding was protecting the SPARTANs, but hundreds of Covenant were lying around the island, burnt to a crisp, or dying. ONI was watching. They observed the SPARTANs throughout the whole mission, up to the point of evac. But currently, they watched them pry open doors going inside the facility. When they went out the rear, Covenant medical stations were set up. One Spirit spotted them, and destroyed the island trying to catch them. The wounded gave their weapons to the soldiers, and they began a battle for the island. Eventually, new team leader 014 called in an airstrike, fast movers, Longswords, who "Carpet bombed the area. THe Covenant's last stand gave 014 a scar to remember, and burnt off Lorenzo-060's legs. The soldiers were evacuated from the island, the Covenant forces destroyed, as ONI began the cleanup. Battle of Harvest Stop the Bloody War! (Operation: SLEEPING PUPPY) The Next Level Scouting Insurrection I'm a Hippie! (Operation: HEART OF THE PACIFIST) Battle of Reach Battle for Florence IV First Battle of Earth Retirement Personality Appearance Preferred Weaponry